


oops it fell

by aishiteArtemis



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Crack Fic, I'm Sorry, M/M, MAYBE ITS ONLY FUNNY TO ME IDK, i feel like im scamming people using actual legit tags on. this thing., i wrote this in like thirty minutes help, k ive had enough of scamming people, pls help me, stinky higuchi lol, thats a lie light crues for like nine words that is the angsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiteArtemis/pseuds/aishiteArtemis
Summary: anyway light had the death note and he was all ready to use it to defeat L but then.......HE DROPPED THE DEATH NOTE!!!!!!!!!!---I AM SO SORRY I JUST GOT VOLUME SEVEN AND LIGHT WAS JUST SITTING THERE LIKE OK I JUST NEED TO HANG ON TO THE DEATH NOTE FOR A MINUTE AMD MY BRAIN WAS LIKE WHAT IF HE DROPPED IT AND IT JIST ESCALATED FROM THERE SO ENJOY THIS CRACK FIC
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	oops it fell

alright so they were in the helicopter you know that bit where higuchi gets boxed in by the cars and stuff  
and lihgts dad went to get the notebook thingy that higuchi said was in the car and he picked it up and saw rem.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" lights dad screamed and everyone stared at him because like wtf ur screaming at nothing man.  
"yagami-san are u good bro" said L.  
"NO THERE IS A MASSIVE *BEEEEEEEEEP*ING MONSTER THING THERE AAAAAAAA"  
"alright soichiro chill" said mogi and he picked up the notebook except then he saw rem as well and went "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
because L was very super smart and clever he said "they both touched the notebook so it must be something to do with that. bring the notebook here."  
"omg L ur so smart" said light who was questioning his dads mental stability but it didn't matter bc he had a big big crush on L so was only paying attention to him. haha gay.  
L touched the notebook and saw the shinigami too. "oh hi there rem" he said  
"wait how do you know my name" said rem who was very confused  
"oh oops that's a continuity error" said L. "just ignore it."  
"ok" said rem  
"i dunno what any of those words meant but can i have the notebook now plspls" said light doing the bottom emoji with his fingers. (yes light is a bottom in this don't like don't read :))) also he's only a bottom to annoy my qpp asa hi asa here's a shoutout)  
"ok" said L and gave him the notebook  
BUT AS SOON AS LIGHT TOUCHED THE BOOK.......  
HIS MEMORIES CAME BACK!!!!!!!!!!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed light bc he was getting back a shit ton of memories and it was intense and all  
"yagami-kun are u good bro," asked L wondering why the yagamis were getting so freaked out like it was literally just a shinigami called rem except he wasn't supposed to know that it was called rem so ignore that but anyway  
light would have swooned bc L was concerned for him!!!!!! but he didn't because he was now the scary kira man booooooo  
"oh yea i had a plan" light said except he said it inside of his head so no one heard it but him.  
light remembered that if he let go of the notebook he would lose his memories which would mean he could not defeat L and he wanted to defeat L because he had no chill. sohe said "ryuzaki im gonna check all the names in here match and stuff"  
"ok," said L "that's not suspicious in the slightest go right ahead"  
"tyty" said light because he was still a simp even tho he remembered he was a MURDERER now.  
"all according to keikaku" he said quietly and the voice of god said "note: keikaku means plan." and then light decked the voice of god bc wtf man he was supposed to be the GOD OF THE NEW WORLD and all anyway light had the death note and he was all ready to use it to defeat L but then.......  
HE DROPPED THE DEATH NOTE!!!!!!!!!!  
nothing happened for a second and light was sort of hoping there was a five second rule on this sort of thing when suddenly he forgot all of the kira stuff and was therefore quite confused  
"ryuzaki what is going on" light said because he was a simp and thought L could fix everything or whatever  
"idk" said L   
so light cried for like three seconds and then he saw the death note on the floor of the helicopter idk i don't know anything about helicopters  
"ooh what is this" light siad and picked it up.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" he said again.  
"seriously are you okay" said L because like why is he keeping screaming is the dude alright  
"yes im fine" said light who was now the scary kira man again boooo hissssss  
except light dropped the notebook again and lost his memories and he did this a few times it was very funny to watch heehee  
now don't forget that L was very smart so he realised "whenever light touches the notebook he screams. so i should probably take it off of him."  
so L took it off of him and light didn't have time to be mad about it because he lost his memories agan and then practically went into orbit bc the frog mans fingers were touching his!!!!!!  
anyway they captured higuchi and went back to the headquarters and there light stopped L bc he wanted to talk to him and stuff but he was shy bc you know he's a bottom haha  
"i wonder if i should tell him that he's sexc" light thought. "but maybe he's not gay and will do a Terrifying Glare at me." then he remembered that the wager was turning all the frogs gay anyway so he decided......... TO TELL HIM!!!!!!!  
"hey wanna know a secret," lihgt said to L.  
"sure" said L doing his weird frog squat thing. "is the secret that ur kira?"  
"no," said light with a sad face because he wasn't keira or whoever his sweetie detective was going on about. "the secret is that im in love with u"  
"oh" said L. "that's not as good."  
"is it not?"  
"no."  
"oh. do you love me back tho"  
"yea sure" said L.  
"cool" said light so then they smooched and went away to do the sexy sex *blushing* and the task force got annoyed at them because then they had to interrogate higuchi by themselves and no one wanted to do it because he was stinky and not cool at all  
but L and light didn't care bc who cares about the task force when u got some spicy lawlight lol  
the end


End file.
